1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to avoid so-called undulation or stacking misalignment of unit cells in a stacked assembly (fuel cell stack) used as a power source for driving a vehicle, it has been proposed to increase the resonance frequency of the stacked body formed by staking the unit cells (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-133965 (JP 2012-133965 A)). According to JP 2012-133965 A, a spring element is mounted in a direction of displacement of the stacked assembly, to increase the resonance frequency of the stacked assembly, so that vibration of the stacked assembly during running of the vehicle does not occur at the resonance frequency.
However, the system disclosed in JP 2012-133965 A increases the resonance frequency by way of hardware configuration; therefore, the parts count or the number of components may be increased, which may result in increased cost. Even though the likelihood of occurrence of vibration of the stacked assembly at the resonance frequency can be reduced by increasing the resonance frequency, the vibration of the stacked assembly may be more likely to occur at the resonance frequency, due to deterioration of parts, and the initial assembling conditions. Also, in the system disclosed in JP 2012-133965 A, the vibration of the stacked assembly may occur at the resonance frequency in accordance with changes in the conditions of the stacked assembly, such as deterioration of its parts.